rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Creating a card page
Welcome to the Tutorial on "how to create a card page on this lovely Wikia". Before we begin just make sure that the card page you want to add had not already been added by a fellow Wikia-user. To begin lets talk on how to add pages to a Wikia. On any page that you visit there is a small button in the upper-right corner of the page that says "contribute". Here you can do a few things: Edit this page, Add a photo, Add a page and Wiki activity. That last one is not very interesting, but the Edit and Add a page functions are. This allows you to add content to a page that is missing, or make a new page that hasn't been made yet. When adding a page you will be asked what you want to call it. For a cardpage the policy is to name it the first evolution that it has, IE "Witchette", "Ogre" or "Gilgamesh". Capital letters, special marks included like "Odin, Keeper of Ragnarok" are very important and do play a part, so don't skip these. You are also able to choose between "standard layout" and "blank page". It's best to start with a blank page. When you have chosen a name, you have come to part where you can edit your wildest imaginations into the page. But to help you we have made a few templates that you can use to start your page up. There are a few templates for the different cards that are available in Rage of Bahamut. *Your normal 4/5 evolution cards would be made with the template {Cards}} Template:Cards *Treasure cards would be made with the template {TreasureCard}} Template:TreasureCard *Friend invite cards would be made with the template {CardRef1}} - {CardRef2}} and {CardSingle}} for all the evolutions. But these are placed withing a "tabber", for an example on how a friend invite card page is build please see the Aqua page. So again: Template:CardRef1 - Template:CardRef2 - Template:CardSingle A page can be edited in 2 ways, via the Visual mode which you automatically come upon when editing or adding page. And the Source mode, which gives users the ability to type in code. When typing in Visual mode you are limited to the options that the Wikia gives you. =4/5 Evolution card page= When creating a card page for a 4/5 evolution card you use the Template:Cards. When editing in Visual mode you can enter information by adding it to the appropriate box. When you have filled in the template to the best of your ablities you can use the preview button to see how it looks when you publish your new page. When going to source mode when a template is active you will see the code that fills in the information to the template. for example: This seems a bit messy so its it best to edit the template rather than the source. The other way to add info to the template to show on the card page is to enter source mode in the editing screen, and then pasting the following code: This seems more organized and will allow you to quickly see what information is missing. --->UNDER CONSTRUCTION<----